In fuel systems, such as those equipped in automotive engine intake and exhaust assemblies, connectors are often used to join fuel lines together for transporting liquid fuel, vapor fuel, or both liquid and vapor fuel among system components like engines and fuel tank assemblies. To be effective, a connection should provide good resistance against axial separation of the fuel lines.